Into the light
by Of Darkest Minds
Summary: Set during after episode 66. VERY DARK but has a bittersweet ending. Fry doesn't live to see episode 67.


**Note from the author:**

 **Warning. This story contains the serious subject of suicide. If you or someone you know is considering the matter,** _ **PLEASE SEEK HELP**_ **. There are organisations, groups and charities who aid those dealing with this issue.**

 _ **Suicide is a permanent solution to temporary problems. – Robin Williams.**_

He was gone. Her red headed nitwit was gone.

And she was only to blame.

The numbing grief gnawed at her heart as she lay on her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling while the memories of the wretched week replayed in her mind's eye over and over until she couldn't bear the lump choking in her throat any longer.

Leela sat up, letting out a heaving shaky breath as fresh tears spilled down her face. Another stab of guilt twisted in her gut as she gazed longingly at the photo of him on her nightstand, causing old memories to plague her thoughts.

" _Fry…"_ She whispered. " _you shouldn't be drifting in outer space in a coffin…you should be slumped on the couch watching garbage on TV…you should be at home with Bender…you should be here…with_ me _…"_

Leela grabbed it, clutching it to her chest as a strangled sob escaped her throat.

Letting the tears drop on to the glass, she took a second to contemplate why she couldn't see Fry as any more than a friend and work colleague despite him asking her out time and time again even if it meant he got the same answer.

Leela thought back to her stupidity with all the assholes she fell for- _Zapp Brannigan being at the top of the list._ Fry might have been an idiotic and immature 1028-year-old man who annoyed her since the day they met, but he was different from the rest of them. He was sweet, funny and went out of his way to impress her- or just to make her smile.

A list of examples made painful reminiscences clench at her heart.

She remembered how mad he was when she underwent the operation so she'd have two eyes, because he loved her the way she was.

During the time lapses, he sacrificed his health and dignity in numerous attempts to please her. He must have had some succession since time had skipped to their wedding day. Another mystery she had yet to solve before it then fast forwarded to their divorce.

Her lip trembled when another sob choked her as she recalled that fateful week before Valentine's Day when Bender and the Planet Express Ship had that notorious romantic session, and while they were sent to deliver several barrelfuls of chalk candy with mushy messages to Omicron Persei 8.

During the week, Fry had made it his mission trying to find the perfect message on a chalky sweet that summed up how he truly felt about her- with very little success.

When Bender decided to break up with Planet Express Ship, it almost resulted in them being killed from The Ship turning off the oxygen and artificial gravity as well aim aiming them all toward a quasar.

While Leela and Fry went to shut her down by her carbonated logic unit within the perilous hour, Leela had neglected to keep track of her oxygen supply while angrily brushing Fry off, thinking he was purposely trying to show her an embarrassingly over the top message.

Once she had completed shutting down the Ship's artificial intelligence, Leela had no idea how oblivious she was to dying when she found Fry lying unconscious amongst the vile chalky sweets with her mask connected to _his_ oxygen supply.

Awed by his sacrifice, Leela returned the favour by resuscitating him via mouth-to-mouth, succeeding as he coughed up a candy before gasping for air; eventually being able to breathe on his own again. Conveniently, the sweet had the perfect message: _U Leave me breathless._

They spent a happy Valentine's day together admiring the romantic fuchsia-coloured radiation of vaporised chalk hearts from the Planet Express balcony (even when Zoidberg butted in).

But once that day was over, she started seeing Chaz: The Mayor's aide. Nonchalantly elbowing poor Fry into the background.

The man had saved them all and that was how she showed her gratitude.

Fortunately, she realised what a jackass Chaz was after seeing his attitude towards those less privileged. After dumping the douchebag, the closest Fry ever got to receiving a show of affection from her was a quick kiss on the lips; weeks before he was due to sacrifice himself once again… _for her._

Her last few memories of him alive were precious. Fry had audaciously placed himself between her and a young deadly queen space bee before the rest became a blur. As everything had calmed, it was then Leela realised, as she stared at his lifeless body impaled with the bee's stinger, her world had begun to fall.

"You died a hero, Fry." Leela sniffed, kissing the picture. "I can't believe what a bitch I've been to you… _You've gone out of your way for me…you've saved my life twice…and look where it's got you…"_

She placed the photo frame aside before absentmindedly stroking a sleeping Nibbler. Fry had outlived his family by a thousand years while she barely knew her own. Loneliness was what they shared and now, with him gone, she felt more alone than ever.

Leela glanced back at the picture, letting the last of her tears spill down her face. " _You said you loved me several times. But I've never once said it back to you…"_

Sighing, she pressed a button on her wristlojackimator. "Record voicemail to: Planet Express, Amy Wong, Hubert Farnsworth, Hermes Conrad and Bender Rodríguez." The gadget beeped in response. "Hello everyone, I just wanted to let you know that…that after Fry's funeral…I'm not going to be…be at work…I'm sorry it's short notice…Goodbye." She ended the recording. " _Forever…"_

She opened her nightstand and took out a notepad and pen. With a shaky hand, she began to write; taking in deep breaths as she gripped the pen.

Once she had finished she got up, opened the front door and stuck a note to it before returning to her bedroom- leaving the door wide open.

She smiled sadly at her cuddly 3 eyed companion who was still in a blissful slumber.

"I love you so much, Schnookums." Leela whispered, kneeling to kiss him on the head.

She folded a copy of the same note into quarters, picked up Fry's picture again and walked into the living room.

With the paper clenched in her fist and the frame held closely to her chest, Leela took a moment to admire how lively and colourful New New York looked tonight. She let her eye gaze up into the stars where, despite the city's intense glow, the full moon stood out against the midnight sky.

With no more tears to cry, she pressed the auto-lock button, causing the window glass to slide into the pane, letting in the cold night air. Shivering at the chill, Leela stepped onto the sill and turned her back to the world below her.

She closed her eye before letting herself fall back.

The gale roared in her ears as it rippled through her hair, the cold rush of air nipping at her skin. Leela kept her eye shut, awaiting her fate as her fingers numbed, tightening around Fry's picture.

For a moment, she felt free from the grief and regret before her body slammed against the unyielding concrete.

She gasped as the breath was knocked out of her lungs before a merciless agony enveloped her being. But a warm sensation caressed her skull that strangely made her sleepy. Ignoring the horrified screams and yells of horror of the public, Leela welcomed it. Smiling as the warmth gently consumed her into a blissful feeling of nothingness….

" _Leela...Leela…Leela, it's me…"_

 _Leela opened her eye, awed at the soft voice. She blinked a couple of times until she was met with a familiar smiling face. Messy red hair, bright green eyes and a boyish grin beaming down at her._

" _Fry?" She whispered as he took her hand and pulled her up. "Is that really you or am I going crazy?"_

 _Fry grimaced. "Well, you_ _ **were**_ _crazy. I couldn't believe it as I watched you fall from your window."_

 _Her eye widened as she breathed in a gasp. "So that means I'm…wait a minute, where did-" She had just noticed the absence of his picture. She searched the still recognisable surroundings of NNYC in front of her until a trail of red caught her attention. As she was about to turn around, Fry's hand caressed her cheek and gently turned her face back so their eyes locked._

 _His green orbs were pained with pity._

" _Don't look…" He whispered, shaking his head. "But yes, you died seconds after hitting the ground."_

 _Leela dropped her gaze, "I suppose you're wondering why I decided to end my life."_

 _He tilted her chin up so she could see his sad smile. "I already know why. Watching you fall was killing me...well, you know what I mean, but it was still hard to watch."_

" _I can imagine," Leela agreed before looking above them from left to right. "So where are we now? Are we in some kind of purgatory?"_

 _Fry shook his head. "Not quite. When I died, this pale skinny goth dude with a giant gardening tool appeared telling me to cross over. I don't know where to, but I asked him if I could stay and wait for you so we could do it together. He said he would have had to bend some rules, but he was cool with it."_

" _That was nice of him." Leela smiled before frowning slightly, "Even in death, you're still really sweet to me, Fry. Since that bee impaled you…"_

 _Fry silenced her by placing a finger to her lips. "Shhh, I already know that, too. I've been watching over you, kind of like a guardian angel accept I couldn't stop you from…well, let's not go there." He let out a sigh as he took both her hands in his. "I know I've been a giant man-child since we first met, but all the times you turned me down was the kick in the ass I needed that made me want to become a better man."_

 _It was as though a ball of sunshine warmed her chest. Fry pulled her closer to him, letting go of her hands so he could wrap his arms around her waist, simply holding her against him in a loving embrace._

" _I love you…" Leela breathed holding onto him, afraid to let go._

 _Fry pulled away to look at her, his eyes bright with a goofy smile plastered on his face. "I love you, too." He whispered._

 _With their eyes still locked, their faced edged closer until their lips joined together in to a passionate kiss._

" _ **Ahem**_ _,"_

 _As they parted, their attention was turned towards a skeletal figure in a black hoodie, holding a giant scythe. His face was hidden, but a pair of glowing yellow eyes could be made out from underneath the hood._ _ **Death…**_

" _ **Is this her?**_ _" He asked in a calm voice._

" _Yeah," Fry nodded, turning back to Leela. "Shall we?"_

 _Leela smiled as he entwined her fingers with his, offering a single nod._

" _ **Excellent, then I'll open the threshold for you.**_ _"_

 _With amazing speed, Death swung the scythe in a flawless horizontal line across the ground. A blinding light followed the blade, leaving a luminous trail of light which soon extended into a tall sheet of radiance._

 _Death gestured a bony hand to it. "_ _ **After you.**_ _"_

 _Smiling, the couple faced each other and shared another sweet kiss before walking hand in hand into the light._


End file.
